


Маленькое и пушистое

by Alre_Snow



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Паутина — странное место, а обитающие там существа — и того страннее... Немного о веб-райдерах и их домашних животных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькое и пушистое

Оно было пушистым. Это в Паутине-то, где царили чешуя и кожа, где, казалось, все формы жизни вынуждены обзаводиться тяжелой броней... Как выяснилось — не все.  
Существо, сидевшее на широкой ладони одного из веб-райдеров, было явно покрыто шерстью. Густой и встрепанной, но на вид мягкой. Шерсть переливалась цветными разводами — как море вокруг Мэйнфрейма в ясный день. _Не думать про Мэйнфрейм..._  
— Это шуршунчик, — пояснил тем временем всадник. — Он ручной. Ну... относительно.  
Боб потянулся было погладить существо — которое, похоже, было домашним животным — но якобы ручной шуршунчик злобно зыркнул желтыми глазами и вцепился Стражу в палец. Зубы у существа оказались не просто острые, а очень острые — оно прокусило перчатку доспеха и не собиралось на этом останавливаться. Боб замысловато выругался в шестнадцатеричной системе счисления, заработав одобрительные взгляды всадников.  
— Я же говорил — относительно... — смущенный хозяин животного с некоторым трудом отцепил шуршунчика от пальца. — Они вообще в Паутине живут, а там, сам понимаешь, хищное всё...  
— Да уж, понимаю, — Боб передернулся, вспомнив особо выдающихся паутинных тварей. — Слушай, а почему они такие... пушистые?  
— А Юзер их знает, — пожал плечами всадник; костяные наросты на лопатках заколыхались, как крылья. — Может, как раз оттого, что пользы от них никакой, зато погладить можно... — он пару раз провел пальцем по спинке расслабившегося шуршунчика; тот блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Его, кстати, зовут Кусь. Может, еще подружитесь. Или себе тоже такого заведешь...

Через несколько циклов Бобу представилась возможность понаблюдать за шуршунчиками в естественной среде обитания. Они мигрировали в информационных потоках — хватали лапами кусочки данных и грызли их, отбрасывали недогрызенное и хватали еще... Теперь стало понятно, откуда взялось их название: шорох и скрежет стояли такой, что, наверное, даже Юзеру было слышно. А ведь это только одна, не очень большая стая шуршунчиков...  
— Все-таки жуткое место эта ваша Паутина, — заметил Боб, наблюдая за стаей с безопасного расстояния.  
— Да ладно тебе! — возразил парящий рядом всадник — тот самый шуршунчиковод-энтузиаст. — Милейшие же тварюшки. Хочешь себе одного поймать? Они неплохо подманиваются на звуковые файлы...  
— Нет, спасибо. Я предпочитаю домашних животных, которые не пытаются меня сгрызть.  
Шуршунчик Кусь, устроившийся на плече у хозяина, возмущенно пискнул. Но переубедить Стража им так и не удалось.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея появилась в скайпе при попытках обосновать постоянные помехи на связи. Звуки там такие, как будто действительно кто-то грызет провода...


End file.
